


KIDS CAN'T KEEP SECRETS.

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Children, Cute Kids, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Fun, Laughter, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Mpreg, Protective Parents, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Raphael is at it again  spilling his father's secret crazy kids.. they really can't keep a secret...
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 4





	KIDS CAN'T KEEP SECRETS.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love raphi secrets makes him sick enjoy this short fic of our favourite family..

Finn stood backstage at the smackdown tapping with Raphael who was telling him stories about his best friend Coby from day care, and that's when he spotted Murphy and let go of his father's hand and run towards him " uncle Murphy" he screamed making Finn frowned.

Uncle Murphy" he mumbled to himself.

He finally reached them and put his hands out to take Raphael from buddy.

Raphie honey why don't you come down and let Murphy breath?" Asked finn.

Okay!" Daddy " said raphie going over to his dad.

Murphy ruffled Raphael's hair and looks to Finn " it's good to see you again how is being NXT championship treating you?" He asked.

Finn plasted a fake smile " ohh! It's great and how's working with my husband ?" He asked.

It's great I'm learning a lot from him" said buddy.

From raw to smackdown right" said Finn sarcastically.

Yeah!" Chuckled Murphy" isn't it funny?"... Finn laughed " yeah!" I know right" he said.

Well it was good seeing you Finn" said Murphy.

Finn smiled " wish I could say the same " he said through a fake smile and walked away with his son who was waving at buddy .

They reached Seth's locker room and put raphie down and he moved to seat on the couch.

Raphie!" He called.

Yes!" Daddy!" He replied.

Why do you call Murphy uncle Murphy?" He asked.

Because papa told me too daddy" said raphie innocently.

Your papa told you to call buddy uncle Murphy?" Wow!".

Yes!" ..

Did he say why?" He asked.

Because he is Papa's friend" he tried to reason.

Well his not my friend so you can't call him uncle" said Finn.

Raphie frowned " but ... But his Papa's friend, so I should not call him uncle because he is not your friend?" He asked.

Finn smiled " you get it" he said.

So I should not call uncle Roman uncle?" He asked.

No!" See uncle Roman he's both daddy and Papa's friend.

So i should call him uncle" he said with hope in his little black eyes.

Finn nodded ..." And uncle Moxley too?" He asked.

Yes!" Honey." Said Finn kissing Raphael's hair.

The door opened and Seth walked in " papa!" Screamed raphie running to his his father's arms.

Finn smiled at the interaction " papa daddy says I should not call uncle Murphy uncle Murphy" he said.

Ohh!" Exclaimed Seth.

Yeah! I wanted to check with you if it's okay?" He asked.

Seth smiled " well what do you think?" He asked.

I don't wanna make daddy sad so I will call him buddy" said raphie.

Seth was about to speak when the door opened and guess who stepped in Murphy , Finn rolled his eyes and grabbed raphie's hand ," come on raphie let's go see Uncle Roman maybe he will let you touch his tittle" said Finn.

Raphie gasped " really?" He asked excitedly.

They left and Murphy turned to Seth " Finn doesn't like me " he said. Seth sighed " don't worry about my husband his all bark no bite" he said.

...............

Finn just put raphie to sleep now he was preapering to get under the covers when Seth walked in .

Why ?" Finn " he asked.

Why?" What ?" He asked back.

Why did you tell our son to stop calling Murphy uncle.". Finn glared at him. " Why did you involve our son in your circle of jealousy?" Seth asked.

Finn chuckled ... Circle , wow!" Just wow are you listening to yourself right now?" He asked.

Yes!" Said Seth.

What is your problem with Murphy ?" , He asked.

Wow!" Seth! If you know something say it" said Finn.

I know you hate Murphy" he said.

Just like I know you told Stephanie not to draft me back to smackdown after we've been separated for two years" said Finn. 

Seth went silent .

You didn't think I would know that you went behind my back and spoke to my boss about my career " . Seth was about to speak when Finn cut him off" it's my turn to speak now. " How deer you go behind my back and tell Stephanie not to draft but convince her to draft Murphy with you?".

Silence..

Was it so you guys can continue fucking ?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

Seth walked closer to him and Finn moved back a little. " Baby please" pleaded Seth.

Can you atleast tell me your reason for going behind my back and talking to my boss about my career".

Seth took his hands first of all I love you and I want to see you happy " Finn sniffed.

And I know you hated being in smackdown I saw how miserable it made you " he wiped Finn's tears from his cheeks. " You doing so well at NXT you're a champion you've achieved so much in a short time you've than all that years spent on the main roaster" said Seth.

Finn still had tears falling. " He took a deep breath and wiped his own tears.

And Murphy couldn't he stay in Raw?" He asked.

Stephanie approached us and thought it would be a great idea to take the segment over to smackdown " said Seth.

Finn bit his lip to stop the tears.

Baby you're my world there's no one like you " he said.

But... But.. Murphy is young and has a great body and i had to push a seven pound of flesh out of my body " said Finn, Seth kissed his knuckles " and I still haven't gained my body back" he said.

Seth smiled and kissed his lips and tears " you're amazing , beautiful and very sexy and no one can drive me to my limit like you do " . Finn blushed and Seth continued. " Your the it for me " he said.

You mean that?" Asked Finn.

Yes! Baby I mean that I love you too much to hurt you like all those others " said Seth.

I'm sorry my insecurities are just clouding me and I don't want history to repeat itself " he said.

Seth kissed him" I'm not like him I'm not gonna hurt you baby not intentionally I love you too much to hurt you and our son " Finn sniffed " you gave me a son you gave me a family " he kissed finn's lips. "And as for my mother she came to me and told me about the idea you had and I crushed it because I know how much you hated the only thing you ever loved doing" said Seth making Finn smile.

I just wanna work with my husband Morrison got that opportunity to work with micintyre I missed our chemistry" said Finn.

We can have our little chemistry here " said Seth raising his eyebrows.

Finn smiled " babe our son is in the other room have you forgotten that we got conjoined bedrooms." Reminded Finn.

Why did raphie come again?" Asked Seth putting his hands under Finn's shirt and kissing his neck.

Finn bit his lip ," because your parents wanted to see him since his going to Ireland this Christmas " explained Finn.

Fuck!" Babe you're doing things to me." Said Seth.

Daddy!" Came a little voice.

Fuck!" Exclaimed Seth.

Finn chuckled " it looks like you and little Seth ain't getting some tonight" said Finn.

He wasn't little when he made you scream my name " said Seth pulling Finn into a kiss.

Daddy!" Raphie called again.

I should go check it's probably a nightmare" said Finn walking away.

Hurry back so I can put another baby in you" said Seth and getting a laugh from Finn.

Seth smiled his husband really was insercure but he loves him to death.


End file.
